Many electronic devices implement semiconductor transistors to control the flow of electricity without mechanical moving parts. Semiconductor transistors may vary with respect to materials used, architecture, operational range for voltage and current, and size. The implementation of semiconductor transistors into electrical devices is ongoing and improvements to semiconductor transistor design, reliability, and efficiency are continually being sought.